


Education

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Multi, Nalu smut, Sex Toys, Threesome, brief girl on girl action, girls night in, nalu sexytimes, natsu barges in, sex ed?, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: A girls night sleepover turns into sexual education...long-kept secrets are revealed...then Natsu shows up...
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Education

Every once in a while a girl just needs a relaxing night with her best friend. So one night Lucy invited Cana over for a sleepover. Drinking, gossiping, and enjoying a night free from work or obligation were all part of the plan.

Then Cana asked Lucy a question that threw everything off kilter.

"You're a virgin, right?"

Instant blush. This wasn't just flushed cheeks from alcohol.

"Y...yeah. I mean, not that it's a big deal or anything. I'd rather focus on writing than sex, anyway." _Unless the sex involved a certain someone..._ but no way was she about to admit that.

"Fair enough." She took a drink. "You do know how to masturbate, right?"

"Duh. I'm single, not dead." Lucy knew she sounded a lot calmer than she felt. "I've, umm, never used a toy before though."

"Never? Girl, you're missing out!"

"Really? They're that good?"

"Hell yes. The right vibe can be almost as good as a man."

A naughty image flashed through her brain, hot enough to make her squirm. Lucy was by all accounts a good girl...but good girls had needs too.

And right now Lucy was all too aware of her needs.

"I wouldn't mind trying one. You know, eventually."

"Why not tonight?"

"To...tonight?!"

"Yeah, why not?" Cana pulled a small box from her purse and handed it to Lucy. "Think of this as thanks for helping me through the S Class trials."

"But...you're here and..." gulp.

"So? We're both girls. There's nothing wrong with one friend teaching another about real self care. Besides, not like we haven't seen each other naked before."

Lucy was sober enough to see the wisdom in Cana's words. She was also drunk enough to actually want to do it.

"Okay. Let's do this."

"Good girl. Open the box."

Lucy did what she was told. She pulled out the toy and examined it, noted how soft it felt against her skin, imagined it deep inside her...

She squirmed. Cana noticed, grinned.

"Now get undressed."

"Okay." Gods, how her heart was racing! She was feeling a little shy about the whole thing, but honestly arousal and anticipation were drowning that out. She took her pajama top off, noticing how perky her nipples were. She reached to tweak the aching buds, shuddered.

Then she slipped her bottoms off, feeling the familiar tingle between her legs. She stroked herself, experiencing her warm wetness firsthand.

"Lay back and relax. Think about something that makes you feel horny. Maybe there's someone you feel a certain way about."

"There, um, there is."

"Good. Think about this special person, imagine they're with you right now. Turn the toy on and rub it against your skin."

Lucy obeyed, and trembled as she felt the toy buzzing over her breasts, tummy, navel... It felt so good, and she was barely getting started. She traced it over her outer lips. Exhaled.

"Natsu..."

"Oh ho!" Cana's voice brought Lucy back to Earthland. "I guess the rumors were true!"

"Ru..rumors?" Shit. Her little secret was out. _Not that it matters, not like he'd ever see me like that...right?_

"Yeah, rumors. Everyone in the guild thinks you're into each other. You're always together and you can practically cut the sexual tension every time Natsu looks at you. You guys should hook up."

The thought alone was enough to get Lucy worked back up again. Just imagining him pinning her down, fucking her hard on her own bed... she spread her lips, angling her hips and feeling cool air against hot wet pussy.

"I can see you're not opposed to the idea, Lu."

Lucy shook her head, biting her lip.

"No..."

"Then think about Natsu right now, fucking you exactly how you've always dreamed. Let your imagination run wild."

Lucy nodded. She started fantasizing, picturing her would be lover eating her out, lapping up her horny juices.

The fantasy shifted as she slipped the vibe into her pussy. Natsu on top of her, filling her, satisfying her every desire.

She wanted him. No, needed him, needed him so much more than she would have admitted.

Before tonight, anyway.

So she moved faster, pumping the toy in and out, enthralled by so much sensation. At one point Cana reached over and massaged her breasts. Still her mind remained focused on her naughty little fantasy, on the delicious idea of fucking her best friend.

"Natsu...oh Natsuuuuu~!" She cried out as her orgasm hit, white light tinging her vision.

"...Lucy?" A new voice, one she never expected.

_Shit shit shit...of all the times for him to sneak into my house..._ She blushed, covered herself with a blanket. Tried her best to be cool and calm about the whole thing.

"Oh, uh, hi, Natsu."

He stared at her, this intense gleam in his eyes.

"What's going on, Lucy? I heard you screaming my name..." Sniff, sniff. "And you smell incredible."

"Um, nothing. We were just having a little slumber party, that's all."

"Slumber party, huh..."

"Yeah." Cana chimed in. "Lucy was telling me how she has a big crush on you, and I told her she should act on it."

"Act on it..." He turned his full attention to Lucy, eyes still intense. "Is it true?"

Oh crap, no point hiding it now.

"It is. Although I think crush might be an understatement." She let the blanket fall. Natsu watched, eyes darkened, this devilish smile on his face. She bit her lip.

Meanwhile Cana stood up, moved away from the bed.

"I better go. I don't want to interrupt private time."

"Nah. You can stay. You're part of why I'm about to fuck the woman of my dreams. The least I can do is let ya stay and watch."

The brunette had no objections.

"Woman of your dreams, huh?" Lucy couldn't help blushing as she watched him get undressed. Vest and scarf off, pants unzipped. He leaned over her, ever the fierce dragon slayer.

"Yeah. And I'm about to make those dreams reality."

He shucked his pants off, claiming her with a kiss and a deep thrust.

Lucy melted. She curled her legs around him and splayed her hands across his chest, the same magnificent body she had imagined over her so many times.

Reality was definitely better than her imagination.

He was a bit wild and unruly, but no mistake. He knew how to use his hands, groping and massaging her boobs and stroking her swollen little clit even as he thrust faster, changing his pace as she begged for more.

"Don't stop, Natsu. Please."

"I ain't about to stop, Luce. I want to go all night with ya." _All night..._ such an appealing idea. Feeling his massive cock inside her, imagining him riding her all night, was a dream come true. She bucked her hips against his, well aware that she was drenching him with her juices.

The knowledge made her even hornier. Truth be told she didn't want to be able to walk in the morning. Her heart fluttered at the idea and she clenched around him. "Nat...Natsu...I, I think I'm gonna..."

"Good..." his voice was no more than a growl. "Do it. Come for me." Somehow he managed to go even faster, hitting all the right spots so deliciously deep inside her. She let out a mewling sound that evolved into a moan as she trembled from her second orgasm of the night.

It didn't take long for Natsu to follow suit. He scraped his fangs against her neck, growled, buried himself inside her, and roared her name in the height of fiery passion.

Afterglow. They lay tangled together, sharing gentle kisses and whispering sweet murmurs of affection. Eventually, reluctantly, he pulled out, leaving her feeling a bit...empty. She pouted.

"More?"

"Hell yeah. Just give me a few minutes, alright?" He blushed, gesturing in the direction of her bathroom.

"Oh...sorry. Go ahead."

Once Natsu left the room Cana finally spoke up.

"Better than your little fantasies?"

"Oh my God yes. He's...wow..." The happy sigh of a woman whose every dream was being fulfilled and exceeded. "Thanks, by the way."

"Glad to help, especially when I get to watch. You two are really fucking hot together, ya know?"

"I definitely know." Just thinking about what had happened was enough to get Lucy worked up again. A naughty idea popped into her mind, one that only amplified her arousal. "You can do more than just watch if you want..."

"Whoa, you're serious?"

"Yeah. You keep a toy in your bag, right?"

"Duh. Perfect for long solo missions."

Excitement was clear in Cana's eyes, the same excitement Lucy was starting to feel.

"Good. Bring it over here and sit down." She pointed at the space next to her, where her friend quickly sat. "Get undressed. Hurry. I want to surprise Natsu when he gets back."

"He'll be surprised, all right." Knowing smirk as she stripped then repositioned herself on the bed. "Lu, you should know that guys love girl on girl action. It drives them wild."

"Really? Huh. This'll be a treat for all three of us, then." Naughty giggle. Lucy got on her hands and knees. She took the toy, turned it on, buzzed it over Cana's body.

Right as Natsu came back Lucy rubbed the toy over her friend's clit. Cana let out a moan that would make a porn star proud.

"Damn. What's going on here?" That devilish smile from earlier had returned. Lucy knew Natsu liked what he was seeing.

"Spicing things up a bit. I figured our dear Cana deserved a little reward for bringing us together."

"Works for me. Especially if you're staying in this position." He grinned as he grabbed her ass.

"You bet." She shifted her legs to make herself more open, more accessible to the delicious fucking she anticipated. "Get over here. Your girlfriend and her best friend are ready to play."

"Yeah. Hurry up already."

"Yes ma'am." He climbed up behind Lucy and rubbed against her ass, brushing against her greedy little pussy. He pushed deep into her and she mewled, forgetting everything except how incredible it felt.

"Hey, don't forget about me..." Cana's voice brought Lucy back to reality.

"Oops, sorry. Don't want you to feel left out. Mnnnnh..Damn, Natsu..."

Somehow Lucy managed to arch her back and take even more of him even as she slipped the vibe into Cana's wet folds.

“Turn it up, Lu.”

“Alright...is this enough?”

“Nnnn yeah that’s perrrrfect…” Cana was squirming in ecstasy, tweaking her tits and arching her back with each motion. Lucy, despite her inexperience, knew her friend was pretty worked up. By her reactions and increasingly loud vocalizations, she couldn’t last much longer.

So Lucy decided to have a little fun. She thrust the toy in and out. At the same time she leaned closer, flicked her tongue over the tender bud of her clit.

That did it.

Cana’s orgasm was almost immediate. As tremors of passion rocked her body she let out a moan that eventually became a quite content sigh.

“Holy shit...I’m out. Thanks, Lu.” Cana slowly got re-dressed and relocated back to the chair, spare blanket and a flask of booze in hand and a smug smile on her face.

That’s when Lucy felt a warm, quite welcome hand stroke her shoulder.

“I’m still here, babygirl.”

“You definitely are, and I wanna see you.”

“See me, huh?”

“Mhm. I think I’ll be more into it if we’re, you know, eye to eye. Like earlier.”  
  
“Oh!” Comprehension lit up his face. He pulled out, gave her a moment to lay on her back and get comfortable. He leaned over her, touching his forehead to hers, cupping her cheek in his hand. “Ready?”

“Yeah. Go on, Natsu.” A deep kiss as they became one and made love anew. He went slow at first, deliberately increasing speed and driving her absolutely wild. More kissing and caressing, punctuated by Lucy vocalizing and begging for more. She was too far gone, too far in love, to care about much else besides him.

_I love him…_ Her last thought as she came, whispering his name over and over again.

“Lucy...Lucy-baby… “

“Go on, Natsu…” Well aware that she was mirroring her own words from earlier. “Come for me.”

As she spoke she traced delicate lines across his skin with her fingers. He shuddered, then nodded. One last thrust, spilling his seed into her as he gasped her name then crashed into her arms.

Sweet silence followed, accented with Natsu’s ragged breaths, Lucy’s content sighs...and Cana snoring in the corner.

Eventually Lucy spoke up.

“Natsu?”  
  
“Hm?”

“...I love you.”

“Never thought I’d hear ya say that. But then, I never thought we’d get this far.” He chuckled, nuzzled her cheek with his own. “Love ya too, Luce. Glad we finally figured it out.”

“Me too.” Soft sweet kiss. “Let’s get washed up.”

That was that. Lucy led Natsu to her bathroom. They shared a bath, relaxing in the warm water. Eventually they dried off, dressed, and cuddled together in bed before dozing off in the welcome comfort of one another’s arms.

The night hadn’t gone as planned. Somehow a relaxing sleepover with a friend had turned into a firsthand sexual education primer, and somehow long-hidden feelings had finally been revealed.

It had been unexpected, even a little bit weird at times. But that one night had allowed Lucy’s relationship with Natsu to blossom from friendship to love.

_And I wouldn’t trade that for all the magic in Fiore…_


End file.
